A World Apart
by Topaz-Yukai
Summary: After Nuraku is defeating and InuYasha has started a faily with Kagome a annoying twice dead preistess is coming to ruin everything AGAIN. Also Sango and Sesshomaru may have a little more then respect for one another... First fanfic be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but his brother owns my heart.**

_Fireworks were sounding in Kagome's ear's as she sent yet another burst of energy hurtling towards Kikyou and Nuraku, 'Come on, Break**!' **she urged silently on her bolt towards the ball of energy that enclosed the two 'Break!' The ball remained intact and Kikyou barely batted an eye._

'_How was I'm supposed to break the damn thing if my powers just match Kikyou's!,' she thought franticly, 'Were gonna have to find a different way in!' _

_She looked around desperately for anything she could use against Nuraku, she had long since used up her arrows and InuYasha and the others were busy fighting the waves of demons Nuraku was throwing at them. Even Sesshomaru, supreme ruler of the western lands, was kept at bay while trying to protect Rin from the poisonous miasma that covered every demon that threw themselves at him. InuYasha was desperately trying to break free and use his red colored Tessaiga, but every time he broke away hundreds more demons would literally throw themselves at him._

Kagome felt a dizzying pain as Kikyou once again stole her energy and added it to her own while drawing miasma from Nuraku. Forming it into a ball of black power she released towards where InuYasha and Sesshomaru were fighting. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed trying to put a barrier around him and the girl Sesshomaru was protecting, "Behind YOU!"

_InuYasha and his half-brother spun to see the black ball of miasma hurtling towards them. Sesshomaru bared his fangs and met the ball straight on blocking its path with Tenseiga and his body. Blue sparks cascaded from Tenseiga's blade as Kikyou's energy struggled to get by but the mighty fang held and Sesshomaru was able to push it a little distance from Rin and InuYasha._

"_InuYasha," He said, quite calmly though the powerful blast from Kikyou threatened to push by, "Move Rin to another place so I can release your Miko's energy." InuYasha glared angrily but picked the small girl up from her perch and lept intoo the air…_

_Straight into another blast of energy from Kikyou. Clinging to his back Rin was not hurt but InuYasha was thrown down against the ground from the force of the blast._

_Kagome looked on in horror as InuYasha hit the ground with blood leaking from his fire rat robe. As he slowly rose she felt more energy drained out of her as Kikyou launched another ball of power at InuYasha and Rin. _

_As the power came hurtling towards them, InuYasha pushed himself up and stood braced in front of Rin as she cowered behind him. The blast that hit him was much more powerful then the one Sesshomaru blocked. He fell to his knee's as more blood came gushing out his robe and spilled onto the ground. His eye's glazed as he stared at the women he once loved then turned to the one he loved now…and more. As the battle raged on around them InuYasha eyes conveyed a message to Kagome, and only Kagome 'I love you,' his eyes said, 'Only you, not the Kikyou inside your soul, but the Kagome in your heart. _

"_NOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as he pitched forward and lay still, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this! InuYasha! INUYASHA!" She ran over to his side and picked up his bloodstained head. "No, NO! This can't happen NOT LIKE THIS!" She sobbed openly stroking his lifeless head, "I love you. InuYasha… I love you and I know you loved me but you cant leave me, not like this."_

_Kikyou laughed loudly, not a happy laugh but a scornful mocking laugh, "As if he could ever love you ! All that worthless mongrel saw in you was me nothing more, it was me he wanted, never you." _

_Kagome was queit while Kikyou mocked her and then slowly stood up, when she rose her eyes were as ice blue as the sky on a frost bitten morning. "This is your fault," she said icily and all the demons froze unable to move as she advanced towards the dead priestess, "You betrayed him, you took everything I had ever loved away."_

_Kagome put a hand out and Kikyou and Nuraku's barrier parted to let her in. "You never loved him,you just wanted to drag him to hell," Kagome's hands grabbed Kikyou's shoulders, "Well go back to hell Kikyou,GO BACK!" Around her Kagome's power had formed tendrils that grabbed Kikyou and Nuraku in a death hug of power. Kikyou's flesh sizzled and Nuraku burned to death on impact as Kagome's power detonated like a bomb healing anything around her down to bruised grass._

_Nuraku and Kikyou were gone burned out corpse's on the ground as Sango and Miroku looked around in wonder as the meadow was freeded of the smallest bit of evil. The ground was cleared of battle scarred earth and the dead demons that belonged to Nuraku bodies were gone, not even their bones were left._

"_Inu..Yasha" Kagome said as she fell into a faint, "Inu..Yahsa." _

"_Damn you Kagome, wake up!" A voice sounded above Kagome's head as she slowly came to, " I knowyour not dead so just wake the hell up!"_

"_InuYasha?," Kagome said turning onto her stmach to look up at the glaring hanyou, "Oh InuYasha your alive,!" She lept up from the ground and threw her arms around him._

_InuYasha hugged her gently back, 'Now that Kikyou is gone Kagome and I can be together,' he thought while pressing his face into her hair. 'I can be wth her and she can be with me, I'm finally free to love….' _

_A/N _**Hi guys I'm a new writer and this is my first fanfiction but i'm still working on it. Please reveiw if you visit my story and help me cause i need an Sango Sesshomaru pairing but i'm drawing a blank. Thanks please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, Kagomes not back yet!" InuYasha paced the length of the well while a serious faced Inu-hanyou watched him, "How am I supposed to take care of my family if my mate is never home!"

"Okaa home a lot Otou," The four year old hanyou said staring at the well, "You jus get 'set when she not around." The serious face pup looked again at the well, "Okaa come now, I gonna find Hikaru ," With that the pup turned and trotted off into the woods to go looking for his sister in Keade's village.

Moments later there was a flash of light in the well and Kagome's yellow backpack came flying over the edge to hit the ground next to InuYasha. 'Damn, pup's good.' InuYasha smiled as Kagome vaulted over the top of the well slung her backpack over his shoulder. "Took you long enough to get back here a hope you brought _lots_ of Ramen with you."

"I've been gone for two weeks and that's the best you can say?," Kagome flung her hair over her shoulder and walked stiffly towards Keade's village, "You really don't want to have fun tonight do you?"

It took InuYasha a moment to figure out what Kagome meant by fun, "Hey wait, I didn't mean it!" InuYasha said running after her, "Wait Kagome! I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I swear!"

"Uh huh," Kagome kept walking keeping up the pretense of being angry with her hanyou mate, "I guess I'm going to have to spend the day with Miroku,"

The words had the desired effect, "MIROKU! That pervert! Your gonna waste your time with him.!"

"Yup," Kagome said as they came in sight of the village, "You can go somewhere and slurp Ramen noodles for all I care!" She ignored the whining hanyou as two little ones ran up to her.

"Okaa your back from To-ke-yo!" The little one that had been at the well with InuYasha said his black hair ruffling over his black puppy ears.

The other with pure silver hair and white ears liker her father ran up and hugged Kagome's legs, "Did you bring us any choc-co- lat or koo-keys?" Both of the of the pups carefully sounded out words from the "present" before saying them so their mother would know what they were talking about.

"Of course I bought you something," Kagome laughed while rummaging through her huge bag, "Here we go, cookies for Kern," she said handing the black pup a bag of chocolate chip cookies, " And a chocolate bar for Hikaru." She turned to her daughter and handed her a large candy bar.

InuYasha stood mournfully next to Kagome making big puppy eyes at his mate. "Fine," Kagome relented as she turned to her husband, "You can get some candy too, and I'll send the kids to Sango." InuYasha grinned, planning what to do with his "candy" as soon as he got it alone.

Kagome sighed and bent down to pat her hanyou twins on the head, "Kern take your sister and go visit Aunty Sango, Ok" she patted her black haired son that Hikaru naturally looked up to. Kern merely nodded his head and turned to his sister. Seeing as Kern was in one of his "moods" Hikaru allowed herself to be towed away by her twin as he led her to Sango's hut in the village.

InuYasha grinned as the children vanished out of sight behind an old hut and advanced to wards Kagome. "InuYasha just let me put my bag down…Hey!"

InuYasha ignored Kagome's plea's to be let down as he carried her to through the forest. A tree house looking thing tied on to branches between three trees's was their favorite place to make love.

Kagome fell breathlessly from InuYasha's arms to the wooden floor in the hut. InuYasha smiled as she struggled to catch her breath on the hard floor of their love nest.

"InuYasha," she panted on the ground, "You couldn't give me time to put my stuff away?"

"Aww come on Kagome," InuYasha said brushing her neck with his lips, "You've been gone for a week, I miss you." He smirked, "Besides my speed wasn't the only thing making you breathless." He smirked again as he kissed her collar bone's entire length.

"Ohhh you're in trouble now mister," Kagome said as she slowly undid her kimono and slid it down her shoulders, "I won't let that go unpunished."

"Punish me," InuYasha moaned as he took in her sleek curves. He kissed Kagome lightly on the lips and she deepened the kiss by taking him into her mouth, he sought every inch of her tasting her thoroughly and kneading her breast with his hands. Suddenly he picked her up and brought her to the king sized bed he had brought from her world. Laying her gently upon it he kissed the length of her, taking extra care of her breasts. He gently rolled her nipple between his fingers and bent down to attach his mouth to hers when…

"Otou, Okaa," He heard Hikaru's voice outside calling to them, "Otou, Okaaaaaaaaaa!" she called again.

Kagome sat up on the bed as InuYasha handed her kimono to her and quickly helped her get dressed, 'Damn,' he thought, 'Right when I get her alone.'

He picked her up and slowly put her on the ground next to her pups.

"Okaa," Hikaru said, "Miroku-san said Aunt Sango was with you!"

"Sango's not with Miroku…?" she trailed off thinking of what could of happened, "Oh god, InuYasha we need to find her now!"

InuYasha nodded pulling Kagome back on his back, "Kern take Hikaru back to Miroku, tell him we went looking for Sango Ok.!" Not bothering to wait for a reply he started to run the way only an Inu-Yukai can.

'Sango,' Kagome thought clinging to InuYasha's back, 'Please be alright!'

A/N Hey guys I changed my mind please review if you visit my story whether you liked it or not. Just a few things, One InuYasha kids Hikaru shining in Japanese and Kern Little dark one in Gaelic (named for his black hair obviously) they were born 2 months after Nuraku was destroyed . Two, the Sango Sesshomaru action doesn't start for a couple of chapters and I'm not sure how to do that so please give me advice in you reviews. Also a certain twice dead Miko is coming back so please don't be surprised (I hate her to I just InuYasha to be the one to kill her hahahaha) anyway I need your support so please send it Thanks! 


End file.
